


Pete, I don't want to cry right now.

by Lilly_Halliwell



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Halliwell/pseuds/Lilly_Halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka has been putting on a brave face for everyone, but will she be able to face her fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete, I don't want to cry right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters.

Myka drove on the way back to the B&B. Pete kept on insisting on driving, but eventually he dropped it knowing that driving helps clear her head, and she always insisted on being the driver. Myka didn’t want to think, however. All she needed was a distraction, anything to shield her from the ugly truth. 

Cancer. She tried avoiding thinking about the word as she drove to the B&B. Pete tried to make her smile by talking about his favorite snacks, but eventually he stopped talking when she asked. The distraction was great, until she remembered why he kept trying to change the subject to avoid the topic. Pete was a great man, always trying to do what’s best for her, even when she didn’t realize it. They’ll eventually talk about it too, but for this ride: silence was best. 

As they got near the B&B, she said “Not a word about this to the others please? At least for now. I’ll tell them when I’m ready.” Pete was too exhausted to argue so he just nodded. He really wished she would let them all in, let them help carry this burden. To let her know that she’s not alone in this fight, but he was at a loss for words.

To her relief, they were the first ones to arrive, thanks to Myka’s slight speeding. Normally Pete was the reckless one with a need for speed, but Myka’s only focus was on getting home and hiding in her room before everyone else arrived. Myka hurried up the stairs to her room and Pete followed knowing that she shouldn’t be alone to deal. 

That was when Myka couldn’t hold it together anymore. She needed Pete with her, and he knew it. Pete held her close as she fell near the door as she cried into his shoulder. 

Nothing would ever be the same again. She may never be able to have children of her own again. She may never be able to work again. She may never be well again.

Pete whispered, “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” He said it over and over again until she could feel it in her heart.

She was not alone sobbing in her room thinking of the upcoming battle for her life that she would face alone, but she had Pete. She had family to support her and she was loved, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
